


Amagi Brilliant Pussy

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Persona 4: Midnight Erotica [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass job, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lactation, Large Cock, Lingerie, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: The entire soccer team (and Teddie) are staying over at the Amagi Inn. Yukiko knows Daisuke's been avoiding getting a girlfriend, which is right when her dormant inner desire to stud-hunt comes back, along with her milky secret. After realizing Teddie is well hung, she goes for the whole team before making a move on Daisuke specifically. The Princess' orders are absolute, and she's hungry for sex!





	Amagi Brilliant Pussy

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to write this one around the time I did my first two Persona 4 stories, but got hung up on how to get the story where I wanted to go. Feedback on Risettemptation gave me both the motivation and the idea to move forward, allowing this story to go from one opening scene to one of the most erotic fics I've written fairly quickly.

Once upon a time, there was a princess who was trapped in a castle in the far east. She lived in a beautiful golden cage, adorned in shades of red, assisted by her trustworthy page, a girl in a green tracksuit who loved martial arts and meat. Then one day, the princess traveled through a magical door into a world inside the television. There, her red robes transformed into a pink dress, without the help of a fairy godmother. There, the princess hosted her own ball, where she made her goal extremely clear. She wanted a hot stud.

The princess said that this was to escape her gilded cage, but like many princesses, there was another side to her quest. The princess sought only the hottest of studs, so their relationship could be consummated live on the Midnight Channel. The princess wished to be surrounded by hot, throbbing dicks, covering her face and body in the seed of many men, with the best dick among them being taken back to her private chambers to be granted the honor of impregnating her sloppy, wet pussy.

The princess hungered for such things because, though she was too young to rule a kingdom, she already had the desire to become a mother. Her body displayed the signs. Even without being pregnant, the princess could produce milk in her generously-sized breasts. Her page had been tasting of her milk for some time, but the princess wished for a prince. One to milk her breasts, and she could milk his dick in return. Though the princess was never able to host her contest for her suitors, the lustful desires remained. And to this day, they continue.

* * *

“Welcome to Amagi Inn, please enjoy your stay,” said Yukiko, greeting the boys. The Yasogami High soccer team had made it to the nationals, and were expected to represent the school. As part of a team celebration, the entire team was spending the night at Amagi Inn, to celebrate their victories thus far and prepare for the tough road ahead.

This meant Yukiko had to be at the top of her game to provide for all eleven members of the team, plus their coach. Though she was surprised when another member of the Investigation Team decided to make his presence known. Chie said she was going to the gym, and Rise was preoccupied with polishing her singing skills at the local karaoke box. Of all the people who could help her, only one answered the call.

“Oh ho. Going stud hunting again?” said Teddie, who had changed into the traditional clothing of the inn. “You’ve got quite the pick, but none can compare to me.”

“Can you stop bringing that up?” said Yukiko. “Daisuke’s not interested in romance right now.”

“So you’re saying he’s single,” said Teddie.

“I’m saying he’s the only member of the soccer team whose name I know. I never concerned myself that much with the sports clubs,” said Yukiko. “But it is the duty of the hostess to take care of her guests.”

While Yukiko had never looked at her guests while they were bathing, she had noticed something about Daisuke when he greeted her in the entrance hall. Underneath his shorts, there was a very visible bulge. Yukiko’s traditional outfit, which showed off her curves very well, had given him an erection. While Yukiko had seen Yu’s cock before, she could tell that he wasn’t interested in her romantically. With Daisuke, however, she wanted to know more. Something in her lusted for that bulge.

Yukikio snapped out of her trance, and saw that Teddie had untied his own robes, showing off his cock to Yukiko. His human body was anatomically correct, and Teddie thought very highly of himself. It was bigger than Daisuke’s even when limp, with a pair of balls that looked very round, fitting of Teddie. Yukiko wanted to bend down and get a closer look. When she saw that cock, she felt a tingling in her nipples. She covered her mouth, trying to hide the gasp she instinctively let out.

“Where are you going?” asked Teddie, reaching to tie his robe back on.

“I... need to do something in the kitchen!’ said Yukiko.

Though the Amagi Inn had a chef and full kitchen staff, Yukiko had been helping out in the kitchen to improve her domestic skills. It was a steady process, but she was getting somewhat better at cooking. It was also one of the few places, besides the bathroom, where she could freely lactate. For reasons Yukiko was unsure of, her breasts produced milk even though she had never been pregnant. Thinking she was going to be stuck working at the inn her whole life, she had done a lot of masturbating and playing with her nipples. All the stimulation to her tits eventually made milk come out, and it only got stronger as the months went on, actually making her breasts big enough that she needed to buy a new bra.

As Yukiko entered the kitchen, she overheard the staff talking. “Storm was really bad yesterday. Our supplier couldn’t even make it out here. We’ve got enough milk left to make dessert for the guests, but not the entire soccer team that just got here. We’re gonna need an alternative menu.”

“Leave it to me, sir,” said Yukiko.

“Ah, Miss Yukiko,” the kitchen head said. “Did you pick some up the other day while you were in town?”

“I can promise you, it will be restored,” said Yukiko, holding her hands to her chest.

Yukiko grabbed a large plastic container that had just been washed in the sink, and told the kitchen staff to take a break. Everyone cleared out as Yukiko opened her robes, exposing her breasts. There wasn’t much under there, and Yukiko’s nipples were already starting to leak. From the way her breasts were aching, she could tell that she already had a lot of milk built up in them, having been busy with the inn and school, in addition to fighting Shadows. If she let it build any longer, the milk would have started coming out on its own.

“I’ve been doing this since my last year of middle school,” Yukiko thought. “At least one batch of desserts a month has been made with my milk. Not even my parents know. But it’s been bringing in so much money that I have to keep doing it.”

She didn’t have any pumps. It felt much better, nearly orgasmic, to do it with her hands. That way, she could pinch and tweak her nipples. Often, she would cum with her breasts alone while she was milking herself. The lingering feeling in her clit could last through the night, making the work at the inn easier. So Yukiko got to work, massaging her breasts and cutely moaning as her milk released from her breasts. It started off small, with drops and drips, falling into the bowl with a splashing sound.

Yukiko lewdly moaned as the white rain of milk trickled down from her tits, forming a small puddle in the bottom of the bowl that quickly grew larger. With every tweak of her nipples, the milk started to flow faster and faster, draining into the bowl. Her breasts started to feel lighter, but her pussy started tingling. All those fit, athletic cocks she had seen walking into her hotel, many of them still without girlfriends. They were ripe for the picking, and she had all night to make them hers.

Spray after spray of milk filled the bowl, creating white waves just below Yukiko’s nipples. The sweet smell reached her nostrils, and the milk flow became stronger still. “Oh god...” Yukiko moaned. “My nipples are so fucking hard. It feels like the milk will never stop. Why did I have to milk myself when I just want to fuck? They can drink the milk, I just want a hard, hot dick in me. You’re a naughty, horny girl, Yukiko.”

“If you want a hard dick, I can help,” said Teddie. He had found his way to the kitchen. It made sense, Yukiko hadn’t exactly given him anything to do. He was just idling at the inn so he could try to be the stud Yukiko had been hunting for. When he opened the kitchen door, he noticed that the back of Yukiko’s robes had been upturned, revealing her peachy butt and silky black pubic hair-covered pussy to his eyes. He had gotten the hardest erection of his life when he saw it.

“Thank you, Teddie, but I don’t know if you’re really what I’m looking for,” said Yukiko.

“How am I not? I’m handsome, and you saw my thing. It made you run here so you could do this. I’m bigger than any of the men on the soccer team,” said Teddie.

“Then prove it,” said Yukiko, reaching back with a milk-soaked hand. She spread her pussy lips apart, the milk dripping from her hands mixing with the love juice falling onto the floor, running down her thighs and staining them with a transparent glaze. “It’ll get the milk out much faster if you’re dicking me. Make like a stud and mount me, you silly old bear.”

“Yukiko’s honeypot is all mine!” said Teddie, stripping down until he was completely naked in the rather chilly kitchen. Yet, the cold didn’t cause any shrinkage, and he plunged his bulbous, red cockhead into Yukiko’s pussy in one thrust. She had done some dry humping on Yu’s cock when he was visiting before, but this was the first time she had been well and truly dicked. The feeling of fullness spreading through her pussy made her breasts shoot out milk like a faucet, the bowl quickly filling up with her sweet flavor.

“It’s so hot and thick,” said Yukiko. “I think I might get pregnant... and that’s turning me on really badly. You can stay inside me until you cum, Teddie.”

“Hooray!” Teddie said.

“But only until you cum. I want room in my womb for the men waiting outside,” said Yukiko. Though Teddie couldn’t see them while he was humping her from behind, there was a golden glint in Yukiko’s eyes that hadn’t been there in some time. The Princess had been lying dormant, waiting for her chance to claim a hot man as her own.

Yukiko began using both of her hands to squeeze out one breast, while Teddie used both of his to squeeze the other, all while continuing to rhythmically pump in and out of Yukiko’s wet slit, the sounds growing wetter and lewder until Yukiko was uncertain which noises were coming from her squirting breasts, and which from her squishy pussy. All she could think about was the excitement that would come from her first time being jizzed inside. It had long been a fantasy of hers, one that Teddie was helping to fulfill.

“Yes! Yes! Dick! Dick! I love this cock!” Yukiko said between thrusts. Teddie was pleased at the compliments, and hastened the speed of his thrusting, giving Yukiko a super intense fucking. The last drops of milk spilled out of her breasts, leaving the container filled well beyond what Yukiko needed to make dessert. Her breasts felt light and her pussy felt full, all that was left was to cum. “Fill me, Teddie!”

Teddie hugged Yukiko, wrapping his hands around her stomach as he pushed his dick into her as far as it could go. His balls tensed up, and spurts of thick, gooey cum sprayed inside Yukiko’s pussy, filling her belly with a warmth that was new, yet familiar. She had made herself cum many times, but having freshly-squeezed spunk in her belly was an entirely new level of sexual bliss. She knew what she needed to do tonight.

Flushing bright red, panting and sweaty, Yukiko asked Teddie to go tend to the guests or clean the porches. Anything to keep him occupied until later in the evening. “I need to start making dessert,” Yukiko said. “Let the staff know we found an emergency supply of milk. From a... personal supplier.”

“Can do, Yukiko!” said Teddie.

After he left, Yukiko reached back into her pussy and scooped out some of Teddie’s deposit, slurping the mixture of semen and pussy juice off her fingers. It was slightly salty, and made her body grow hot when she swallowed it. Even a small amount, and she could already feel her breasts starting to fill up with milk again. “Delicious,” said Yukiko. “Is there anything tastier than a man’s seed?”

Later that evening, the soccer club was gathered in the inn’s main dining room. Yukiko had specified that no one in the staff other than Teddie and herself were allowed to be in there. The doors were to be closed, and nobody was to be disturbed until she finished. In her closet, Yukiko found a European-style fairy tale dress that wouldn’t be out of place at Disneyland, and a golden tiara. She had purchased them long ago for a cosplay event, but never wore them again. Now, something in her wanted to put them on again. The dormant, Shadow Yukiko was on the prowl for pricks.

Once they had finished dinner, Yukiko brought in some custard pudding made by the inn. Tonight’s batch had been made fresh with her breast milk, though none of them knew. It tasted slightly different, and sweeter, and made all of them start thinking about Yukiko. Suddenly, the lights in the dining room went out, and a single light turned on at the back end of the room. Princess Yukiko stepped onto the stage, wearing the outfit she had found in her wardrobe, a golden shine shimmering in her eyes.

“My valiant knights of the Yasogami High Soccer Club, welcome to Princess Yukiko’s court. The special event for tonight is jousting for the princess. Where are your lances, you ask? Why, you already have them. As you washed up in the baths earlier, your beloved hostess Yukiko looked closely at your cocks and balls, and all of you are well hung. So many shapes and sizes, I simply can’t choose,” said Yukiko. “Not feeling hard? What if I told you the pudding you just ate was made with my breast milk?”

Yukiko pulled down her top, exposing her bare breasts. Drops of milk were already starting to fall from her nipples. “I’ve never even had a boyfriend, this is what my breasts do. If you’re my prince charming, you can drink from my tits all you like.”

Underneath the yukata of the soccer team, Yukiko saw more tents being pitched than a campground. It was as though a forest of mushrooms had taken to growing after the rain, each one of them lusting for her pussy. “Don’t be shy, boys. Pull it up a little further. You’ve shown each other in the locker room. Now I want you to show me!”

On the stage, Teddie approached behind her, and opened his own yukata. “And I’ll help!” Teddie had been acting as Yukiko’s teaser, though she had already let him mate with her to help her milk production along. In the court of the horny princess, Teddie was the court jester who had a way with more than words. As one of Yukiko’s closest friends on the Investigation Team, she would allow him to fuck her no matter what. She just wanted some fresh meat from the soccer team. Someone who would be completely blindsided by Princess Yukiko and how aggressively, forwardly horny she was.

As soon as the men stripped, Yukiko unzipped the back of her dress, dropping it to the ground to reveal a set of bright red lingerie, cupless and crotchless. It looked more fitting for a strip club. Yukiko had gotten it on a dare, and only wore it for special occasions like these. The sight of her lactating nipples and her black pubic hair showing made the soccer team’s dicks start throbbing so much they hurt.

“Shadow Yukiko?” asked Teddie.

“That’s Princess Yukiko,” she said. “You teased me about ‘stud hunting’ so much, but I can’t deny it. It’s a part of who I am. Look at these gorgeous, sweaty men and their hard pricks. I’m the luckiest princess in the world.”

She walked through the tables, noting that all of the custard had been eaten. Once they knew it was her milk, they only ate it faster. They had already gotten this close to the princess. It made their erections stronger, harder than they had ever been at home. Yukiko looked at the men with a stern glare.

“Stand up!” she shouted. “Just because I’m on my knees doesn’t mean I’ve relinquished control. I simply need my mouth to be in a good place where I can sample your cocks before I decide which one’s most worthy.”

Yukiko had eleven cocks (and Teddie) to choose from. She picked two at random, and started stroking them off. The one in her left hand was slightly thicker, but both of them were girthy enough to provide her pussy with what it craved. The men of the team thanked Yukiko, stunned beyond words that one of the most beautiful girls in school was here, in sexy underwear, giving them hand jobs with no strings attached. Yet the golden stare in her eyes made it clear. If they told the other students about any of this, they were dead. It was an unwritten vow of secrecy that Yukiko was really this perverted. Only a select few would know.

Filled with pent-up lust and semen, Yukiko’s gentle hands didn’t have to stroke much before the first of the dicks in her grasp splurted over her face, rolling down her forehead and the bridge of her nose, covering her cheeks in spunk. Yukiko licked it up, delighting in the rich thickness of the soccer team’s semen. With the fire inside her lit, she started sucking on the cock right in front of her, taking the entire length in her mouth at once.

Her tongue moved around the underside of the cockhead, flicking it back and forth. The smell of a freshly-washed dick filled her nostrils, making her nipples hard and her pussy wetter, her thighs becoming stained with the juices of her arousal. She was horny, but only wanted to have sex with the best cock of the team. Anything less wouldn’t satisfy her desire for a stud. For the kind of dick that could absolutely impregnate her. The kind of dick her womb thristed for.

While Yukiko was sucking on the dick in front of her, two more members of the team approached her with their erections. Yukiko looked out of the corner of her eyes, grabbing onto them by the shafts. She began jerking once again, playing with the dicks and watching as the members of the soccer team had their faces twist into expressions of pleasure, their dicks firmly in control of Yukiko’s hands. She alternated her strokes, going quickly, and then slowing down. She had tucked a small bottle of lube into the side of her panties, but it would be difficult to get to with her hands full of cock.

The dick she’d been sucking busted in her mouth, filling her cheeks with hot cum. Yukiko let the dick loose from her lips, sloshing the cum around in her mouth before loudly swallowing it. She’d had a hearty dinner to give herself some stamina before this evening’s entertainment, but nothing compared to filling her stomach with freshly squeezed semen. She opened her mouth as the two dicks in her hands came shortly after, covering her chest and face in cum, the drops of white semen rolling down onto her reddish-pink nipples and mixing with her dribbling breast milk.

“Kumada,” Yukiko said. “You’re the only one worthy of my pussy. Lie down and let’s show these knights how a real princess fucks.”

Teddie positioned himself in the center of the floor, his dick pointing straight up. Yukiko removed her bra, throwing it towards one of the soccer club members. She mounted Teddie’s dick, looking down at him with a sadistic glee. She tweaked Teddie’s sensitive nipples, teasing them until his cock was as hard it could get inside her. She had seen Teddie stroking himself to Yukiko’s sex play in the corner, and felt bad leaving her favorite court jester out of the precedings.

“Yukiko! I had no idea you were so slutty,” said one of the soccer team members.

“I’ve lived in a golden cage my whole life,” said Yukiko. “Isn’t it obvious that I’d want to get dirty? I haven’t even sampled all your cocks yet. Give me the rest of them all at once!”

Except for Daisuke, the remaining members of the soccer team made their way over to Yukiko. She started sucking on one of them and jacking off the other two with her hands. Her breasts were big enough that she pointed with the glans of the two dicks she was holding, directing attention towards her nipples. Two of the dicks pressed against her hard nipples, covering the cockheads in her warm breast milk. Lubed up in her milk, the cocks slid into her underboobs, the sweat-coated pillows of her chest where she kept massaging them.

The club member who had caught her bra had been sniffing it, though there wasn’t much fabric for it to cover. It still reeked with the smell of sweat and breast milk. He had been stroking his cock while sniffing it, taking in all of Yukiko’s body odor. Yukiko, bouncing up and down on Teddie’s dick as she continued to tend to the various cocks covering her body, briefly took the dick out of her mouth to address him.

“Hey, you. If your dick’s hurting that bad, you can rub it in my ass cleavage. Don’t stick your prick in my ass, though. That’s only for those who can survive this first round,” said Yukiko. “Clap it between my cheeks!”

He positioned his cock between Yukiko’s ass cheeks, squeezing them around his length. The softness of her butt and the wrinkles of her asshole, which had a slightly rank odor to it, rubbed against the underside of his dick. Yukiko wanted to bark more orders, but she could think of nothing else but dick right now. She kept alternating between the dick in her mouth and the two in her hands, sucking and stroking them at her leisure while her breast milk continued to roll down, hastening the pace of the cocks trapped underneath her breasts.

“Hooray for Princess Yukiko!” said Teddie. Yukiko looked down at him with a knowing smirk. The soccer team was great at running around a field, but around girls, their stamina was much less than Yukiko expected. She kept at the play for a few minutes, until every cock but Teddie’s burst onto her body.

She was drenched in semen. It covered her face, her breasts, her stomach, and it rolled down into her legs where it mixed with her love juices. Her ass was painted white with hot cum. Some of it had even gotten into her armpits. As the members of the soccer team fell away in exhaustion, Yukiko took a deep whiff of her own body. She smelled like cum all over. It was like a dream come true. The only member of the team she hadn’t attended to was Daisuke, still recovering from his bad breakup.

“Don’t look so glum.” said Yukiko, lifting herself off Teddie’s dick. She approached Daisuke, her body dripping and smelling of cum. She was still recognizable as Yukiko, but her demeanor was completely different. “You’re as hard as any of them, but...” She bent down and sniffed Daisuke’s dick, and gasped in amazement at its size. “Oh my. You’re the most robust of the entire team. It’s longer than Kumada’s, even. Why would you have such an amazing hard-on and not use it? My holes are open.”

“I don’t know if I can satisfy you. Maybe I’m not good enough,” said Daisuke.

Yukiko untied the string on her panties, and shoved them into Daisuke’s face. He was hit with the full force of the smell of her pussy. “You don’t have to be good enough. I’ll take the lead and I’ll make you good enough. I don’t even need to test you, because you’ve already passed with a dick like that. Nagase, Kumada, come with me.”

Wearing not a stitch of clothing, Yukiko tossed aside her tiara and took Teddie and Daisuke into a private area of the hot springs. It was a secret, secluded spot used by couples who rented out a certain room for honeymoons and the like. Yukiko washed her body off before entering, but the smell of jizz strongly remained on her body. Teddie and Daisuke were waiting in the water, their erections facing each other so Yukiko could easily compare.

“Kumada, you’ve already tasted of my cunt twice tonight. Let Daisuke have a turn. I’ll still give you the service you deserve,” said Yukiko.

“Okay!” Teddie said.

Yukiko walked forward seductively, looking like the Lady of the Lake. She grabbed onto the two cocks with her hands, and then moved over to Teddie’s. She bent down, presenting her butt before Daisuke. He could see everything. Her pussy, still wet and twitching from Teddie fucking it only a moment ago, and her asshole. She had a white, nearly flawless bubble butt that the tightness of her robes only made look bigger.

“Nagase, shove it in,” said Yukiko. “So many of your friends’ dicks have already paid tribute to my beauty, but you’re the stud I’ve been seeking. Fuck me!”

Daisuke grabbed onto Yukiko’s butt, and pushed his manhood into her pussy. She was extremely wet and horny, to where his dick was swallowed up before he could really comprehend what was going on. He was fucking Yukiko Amagi, and she was encouraging him. It seemed unreal. Holding tight on her ass, he kept thrusting inside her, while Yukiko lovingly sucked Teddie’s cock, paying special attention to his balls.

Her body was pistoned back and forth between the two dicks, her breasts shaking back and forth above the clear waters of the hot spring. As her chest shook, drops of milk fell from her nipples into the water, creating white ripples underneath her. The milk blended into the steam, creating a sweet fragrance that outmatched any bath bomb. It made Yukiko hornier, accelerating her milk flow, and made Daisuke begin throbbing inside Yukiko’s pussy.

“You’re really good at this, Yukiko,” said Teddie.

“When I found out the dessert was made with your breast milk, it made me really happy and turned on,” said Daisuke. “You’re really serious about bedding us.” Yukiko nodded in agreement.

As drops of milk fell like rain, Teddie started to reach his limit. His dick tasted like the inside of Yukiko’s pussy, a uniquely naughty flavor that had made her use careful strokes of her tongue, savoring her own juices. Teddie blew a thick load into Yukiko’s throat, letting out a cute yelp as he did so. He stayed inside Yukiko’s mouth until his dick felt empty. Yukiko swallowed. Her mouth finally free, she looked back to Daisuke.

“It’s been my secret,” said Yukiko. “I’m the only one in my family who can do this, and it feels so good. My nipples are sensitive and my milk is delicious. You boys are so simple, lusting after lactating breasts. How old are you?”

“Old enough to want to go out with you, Yukiko!” said Daisuke.

“That’s so sweet,” said Yukiko. “Maybe after things have been resolved with the serial murder case. And I’ll need more than one fuck session to know if you’re worthy of impregnating me.”

Daisuke reached around and grabbed Yukiko’s breasts, squeezing down tightly. Strong jets of milk shot out of her nipples, mixing in with the hot spring water and turning the area beneath them white. Yukiko let out a moan, her tongue almost hanging out of her mouth, as Daisuke filled her up. A second burst of warmth spread into her pussy, the area between her belly button and her loins feeling especially good.

The two of them walked over to the doors heading back inside, Yukiko keeping Daisuke’s dick inside her the whole time. He had given her his first load in some time, and he was still hard. Teddie followed behind them, his erection springing back to life as he went. Yukiko asked Daisuke to lie down on a bath mat she had prepared, with her riding cowgirl on top. She could still go for another round.

“Yukiko!” said Teddie. “I’m hard again!”

“Fine,” said Yukiko. “The spring water loosened it up enough. Pound my ass!”

“This’ll be fun,” Teddie said.

Teddie’s glans rubbed against her anus, teasing it. Yukiko moaned, not knowing what to expect. She had stuck a few fingers in there before, but a whole dick, especially one as thick as Teddie’s, would be a new experience. The head pushed past her rectum, going into her bowels quickly. Yukiko winced as she adjusted to the newfound fullness in her butt, Teddie going slowly at first. The pleasure from Daisuke continuing to thrust in her pussy eased it, and in time, her entire body went numb.

“Ah, there we go,” Yukiko said. “Now give it to me hard, both of you!”

Daisuke reached back around and grabbed her butt, while Teddie took hold of her breasts. Yukiko’s body was being groped from all sides, her breast milk spilling down her body as two hard cocks thrust in and out of her, making lewd and wet noises all the while. She wondered if the sounds of their lovemaking could be heard inside, the soccer team members stroking themselves to a brief glimpse of Daisuke going all the way with the princess.

The tip of Daisuke’s prick was approaching her womb. Yukiko, in full princess mode, wanted nothing more than for the two of them to cum inside her at the same time. It was what she had been waiting for this entire night. Yukiko bent down to kiss Daisuke, her milky breasts pressing into his muscular chest. At the same time, her ass rose into the air like a white full moon, making Teddie go even harder inside her.

She said nothing, her kisses doing the talking. Her hips couldn’t stop moving. Every part of her body was throbbing, crying out for a final load of thick cum. Her lips parted from Daisuke’s as her hard clit revealed itself from its hood. Daisuke and Teddie pushed their dicks in all the way, and Yukiko’s face turned into a lewd expression of orgasmic pleasure.

Her pussy and ass filled with cum. It was the third load she’d taken in her all day, and her pussy overflowed with jizz. Teddie’s cum leaked out of her asshole, still warm and sticky. Her breasts dribbled milk into her belly button, and a large squirt of bubbly grool covered Daisuke’s chest. Before she collapsed in pleasure, Yukiko rubbed it over his pecs, as if she had marked him as her favorite stud.

After the bath, once all three of them had dried up, Yukiko got her two favorite boys fruit and coffee milk. She invited them back to her room, and took deep swigs from a bottle of her own on the way. It looked like she had gotten another facial after getting out of the bath. If either Daisuke or Teddie had been able to get erect, the sight of that would have done so.

In Yukiko’s room, she was lying on a futon with her kimono open, exposing her lactating breasts. Teddie and Daisuke were at her side, sucking on her nipples while she teased their balls underneath their yukata. The golden glint in Yukiko’s eyes disappeared. She was about to fall asleep. The comfort of her breasts being sucked and drained was making her sleepy, as if the hot water hadn’t done enough already. She looked to her left and looked to her right, congratulating the two of them. She could still feel the outlines of their dicks inside her, her pussy and ass still leaking even after washing up.

“That was incredible,” Yukiko said. “Experiencing so many different cocks in one day is a real pleasure, but none compare to you two. Let’s do this again sometime.”

The next morning, Yukiko was still tired. The soccer team was remaining quiet about what happened. On his way out, Yukiko gave Daisuke a wink, playfully reaching her hand towards his bulge, but stopping just in time.

“Thank you for staying at Amagi Inn. We hope you stay with us again,” said Yukiko.

Once everyone had left, Yukiko saw a milky stain appear on her kimono, right where her nipples were located. She turned to Teddie, who had just woken up, and pulled open her robes to expose one of her nipples.

“How about a complimentary breakfast in bed?”


End file.
